Gobuster Fanfiction Hiromu X Youko
by Yamki
Summary: A story set after the Gobusters have defeated Enter (and Messiah as well). Youko in highschool and Hiromu in college (but Hiromu wanders a lot).
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 Yakusoku

Neo 2013 AD

"Tres bien!"

Hiromu dropped the coffee that he was drinking. He looked around at the open area in the plaza, only to find out that it was a puppet talking in French. He sighed in relief. _Enter was eliminated, so was Messiah,_ he thought. Ryuji, Youko and himself are pursuing different things now. Ryuji designing mechas, Youko in Highschool and him in college.

The school bell rang. Youko hurried off to catch the bus. She missed it by a second. _I was a better runner when I was in training and fighting off megazoids_, she thought. She heard someone chuckled at the background. When she looked around, she saw Hiromu.

"Cut the sweets Youko!" Hiromu said

"Hmp!" Youko turned her back and walked swiftly away from him.

"Chotto chotto! Gomen!" Hiromu hurried to catch her. Youko was walking faster this time. Only to bump at her classmate who was waiting by the traffic light.

"Gomen Usami-san!" the boy said, his cheeks in crimson red.

Youko slightly bowed her head. She tried to walk again but the boy cornered him.

"Chotto matte kudasai! Ano—Usami-san!" handed him a beautifully wrapped box in yellow.

It was a box of sweets, with chocos, marshmallows and sweet bread—all Youko's favorites. The boy smiled again and ran away. Youko was sure that her suitor was strangely becoming a stalker. She pitied him, but was pretty sure she had nothing to reciprocate for him. She put the box in her bag and then continued walking at a different direction.

Hiromu saw the whole thing. He bit his lower lip while his face formed a scowl.

Youko reached the gate of her home, thanks to Ryuji who happened to see her walking to the next bus stop. Her morphin brace rang. Although they're not in mission anymore, she kept hers for old time sake. Plus Ryuji and Hiromu communicated her with the brace.

"Daijobou Youko-chan, I'll look for him if you want" Ryuji said through the brace

"Ryu-san!" she said, pissed, "It's not of my concern if that's what you think!"

She dismissed the call and studied her environment carefully. After a minute, she just sighed and went inside.

Youko didn't hear from Hiromu for the past few weeks. She feared (the thought) that Hiromu might have believed that she was really pissed at him for (objectively) criticizing her. Youko brushed away these thoughts. _It's not of my concern_, she said to herself.

Youko and her buddyroid Usada went to the amusement park for the weekend routine. She gives Usada plenty of trips to the amusement park for thanking the buddyroid for his help all these years.

They tried the ferris wheel and the merry go round. Usada was really enjoying himself that Youko let him ride both the attractions once more. She sat on a bench watching her buddyroid take another ride on the ferris wheel. _Usada's so high already!_ she exclaimed, looking at the sky. Her smile was interrupted by a small plane with a message on its tail:

IT'S A PROMISE.

She knew that phrase by heart. Her thoughts whirred of the memory last year, when Hiromu reiterated the same phrase.

"Youko!" Usada yelled from the background. Youko jumped back to reality. The message on the plane was actually for a young lady who works at the amusement park. It was a proposal by a co-worker who asked a friend pilot the chartered plane for him. Youko congratulated them though they were strangers.

When Usada came back, he and Youko went inside a café to eat.

Meanwhile, the engaged couple were walking hand-in-hand with smiles painted on their faces. The lady was armed with most chatter, because she couldn't believe that her co-worker would do it for her.

"How in the world did you get a plane?" she asked.

The co-worker smiled. "That's easy. The question is, who did it"

"Who did it then?"

The couple neared themselves at the plane that was resting in its own hangar. They asked the pilot to take their picture. When it was done, the pilot gave the camera back, bowed low and walked away.

The co-worker waved a goodbye, "arigatou Hiromu!"


	2. Go buster Chapter 2: Hiromu is a Chicken

CH 2: Hiromu is a chicken

Usada was so busy looking at new amusement park brochures that he forgot to remind Youko of her packed sweets while she goes out to shop. For a super human like Usami Youko, she needs her daily dose of carbohydrates—otherwise she'll collapse. Usada tried to ring her morphin brace but apparently Youko kept it hidden inside her bag eversince she and Hiromu haven't been communicating with each other recently.

Although she's not going to use it, Youko was looking for mobile phones. She was having fun looking at yellow clamp shell phones that resemble her buddyroid, Usada. The saleslady noticed that Youko was muttering "Usada!" many times while pointing at yellow phones.

"May I help you?" the saleslady asked

"oh. I'm looking for a good phone. Would you recommend something to me?" Youko asked

Since the saleslady was too observant that Youko liked yellow, she took out a clamp shell and a 4.5" phone of her desired color. Youko couldn't help admiring both phones.

The saleslady took the rectangular one (with the 4.5" display) and showed it to Youko. Youko knew that salespersons would usually ask the personality of the mobile phone user. When Youko asked what's so special about the phone, the saleslady answered, "it's easy to use and the interface is capacitive. About it's features, it's too **honest**."

Youko bit her lip when she heard the word, "honest". For her, honest = Hiromu. And HIromu = siscon. She left the store with the clamp shell phone in her hand.

Meanwhile Hiromu was busy dropping by at mobile phone stores using his super human speed. A minute wouldn't pass by without Hiromu looking at his morphin brace. Apparently, his buddyroid told him that Usada forgot to remind Youko of her sweets. Hiromu kept ringing Youko's morphin brace, but she's not answering. Gorisaki, Ryuji's buddyroid had been informed also. He and Ryuji used their afternoon break to look for Youko.

Youko was tinkering with her new phone when suddenly Hiromu appeared. Youko's eyes rounded in surprise. When Youko did this, Hiromu looked straightly at the ground and his vision caught a view of a mobile phone.

"You bought a phone?" Hiromu asked

Youko nodded.

Hiromu replied quickly, "But you, Ryu-san and I use the morphin brace for that purpose".

Pause.

"Oh," Hiromu said slowly, "so you're communicating with other people now.-Good for you"

Youko bit her lip, "what kind of people are you talking about?"

"like the person who gave you that yellow box weeks ago" Hiromu said without hesitation

Youko frowned, "that's none of your business!" She marched off but her stomach let out a growl. She fell with her face flat on the ground.

When Hiromu saw that Youko was out of carbohydrates, he crouched down quickly and offered her a chocolate bar. "He smiled at her, "You made Usada worry"

Youko puffed her cheeks when Hiromu was nearing the chocolate bar to her face. She was hesitant at first to accept help from a person who just offended her. But her weak point was her top priority so she took a huge bite from the treat. When she was finished, she helped herself up and brushed away the dust from her clothes.

When she caught his glance, both at them looked away. Youko said out aloud, "chicken!" Hiromu froze in an instant.

Youko was so amused at Hiromu's weak point that she had to laugh so hard. She used to do the trick in the past when Hiromu's being too honest. To force again another trick, she grabbed her phone and took a picture of him in his frozen state. Youko stuck out her tongue and said afterward, "I can use this after all!" (referring to the phone)


	3. Chapter 3: Youko had to fake it

**CH 3 Youko had to fake it**

Youko put her hands together in a praying position, "Ryu-san, onegai!"

Her head was bowed too low that Ryuji had to scratch his head. It seemed that Youko was asking him a favor that she had to do on her own.

"Youko-chan," Ryuji began, "Only you can tell him that you're not interested. You have to be honest, like Hiromu."

_That equation again, _Youko said to herself. Honesty=Hiromu and Hiromu=siscon.

"Demo Ryu-san…"

"You're in highschool now, Youko-chan"

Youko gave a big sigh and walked away from Ryuji, "Hai..Ryu-san.."

She walked like a robot to school. She couldn't believe that Ryuji, who had been her brother for all these years, wouldn't do a simple favor for her. Evidently, Ryuji wanted Youko to confront her own problems regarding her persistent suitor. Although she's been making excuses whenever she's asked to go out, the suitor is still unreservedly pursuing her.

It was lunch time, Youko decided to eat her lunch near a big tree. She marveled at the jelly buns that Usada made for her. Before she could ever take her first big bite, her suitor appeared.

"Usami-san! Ano—you're ignoring me lately" He tried to sit next to her, but Youko waved her palm as a gesture for saying "no".

_What should I do?_ Youko tried to gather her thoughts well. It was too difficult for her to face such situation firsthand.

Before Youko could blurt out another word, she saw Hiromu walking towards the school building with a big box on his hands. _What is he doing here? _She asked herself. When she read the label of the box that Hiromu was holding, she knew that it contained the books that Hiromu's oneesan made.

"Oi! Hiromu!" Youko called out. Hiromu looked at her, surprised at her own awkward situation. Hiromu didn't know how to approach the situation either. If he'd pretend that he didn't see her, Youko will surely get mad at him. But if he approached them, the suitor will be more apprehensive. But when he saw that Youko looked like in a pinch herself, he decided to come closer.

_She fought metaroids but is afraid of a human, _Hiromu thought while walking casually towards them.

Youko pointed her finger to a spot next to her.

"Huh?" Hiromu's mouth gaped open

Youko dragged him to her side. It was the suitor's turn to have his mouth wide open.

"You're (going out) with a college student?!" He asked furiously.

Youko is not the type of person to tell a lie, so does Hiromu. Both struggled to say the word "no" as a response. But before they could tell the truth, the suitor began to talk,

"Alright. But maybe you're just putting up a show. I have my eyes on you" then he walked away.

When the suitor was now far away, Hiromu put his hands on his elbows, "Youko, you are escaping from your own predicament".

"I know, I know!" Youko said, her cheeks puffed, "Ryu-san wouldn't help me"

Hiromu sighed, "So you're being too dependent".

"HUH?!" Youko stood up, her mouth gaping wide. She's about to say the word "chicken" to freeze Hiromu but she just remembered that she brought him along to her great lie.

There was a long pause between the two. Youko just sat once again to eat her lunch (if she won't do it, she'll collapse). Hiromu on the other hand was calculating the pros and cons of the lie. Just as when Youko finished her lunch, Hiromu stood up. His back was facing her, but he spoke with such clarity that Youko looked down on the ground.

"I'm sure it will be normal again" he said.


	4. Chapter 4: Toki-doki?

**Ch 4: Toki-doki?**

Of all places, Hiromu liked the one near the sea. He would always go there with his buddyroid/bike Nick. Most of the time they would just admire the open sea without talking to each other. But at this certain moment, HIromu had something to say.

"NIck," HIromu began seriously, "what is toki-doki?"

Nick almost threw the enetron can that he was holding. Hiromu thought that he heard a snicker.

"HIromu, you topped every exam in your school and you never heard of it?—you get fanmail almost everyday and get confessed too but never associated it with that?"

Hiromu didn't reply. But he was looking intently at Nick. Nick thought, _poor kid, he has no idea._

"Okay," Nick inhaled and exhaled slowly before he began with his explanation, "you are toki-doki with a person that you are really happy to be with. There could be some tension or awkwardness at first and them some adjustments after but whenever you are departed from this person, you try to remember the happy memories that both of you did".

Hiromu was about to reply but his morphin brace rang. When he answered it, it was Ryuji.

"_Nee—Hiromu" _Ryuji said, "_Could you check the enetron leakage at the plaza amusement park?._ _We hope that it's not caused by Enter or Messiah."_

HIromu sighed in relief when he and NIck checked the enetron tank at the amusement park. The leakage was definitely caused by technical difficulties. They were about to leave the park when Youko came running towards them.

"How was it? Ryu-san told me there's a leak" she said

"Daijobou," Nick assured her, "we checked it already."

Just as when Youko sighed also in relief, Nick told her, "Huh?Youko-chan, are you with someone?"

Youko moved her head sideways to say no. Hiromu stared at the direction that Nick pointed. It's true that Youko was not with someone, but she was being followed by her suitor-turned-stalker.

"It's him" Hiromu said

Youko bit her lip, "Eh?! I thought I confused him from following me already…"

Nick looked at both of them, curiosity lurking in his eyes. Hiromu explained to him all the details in 30 seconds. "You have to pretend as going out together" Nick suggested, with a hint of amuse.

Hiromu didn't want to lie, so as Youko. It's not in their nature to lie.

"Yosh," Hiromu said, "ikuzo" He grabbed Youko's hand

It was Youko's turn to be confused, "Huh?! Doko-ni?"

When they're both meters away from Nick, Hiromu then realized that he was holding Youko's hand. When he caught her eye, they untangled their hands and looked away. Hiromu began to speak,

"I don't want to lie, so as you. Dakara— we will spend the day together regardless of what he thinks"

He said those words with conviction that Youko just bit her lower lip once more.

Hiromu let Youko decide what attractions to ride at the amusement park. _It's like being with Usada,_ Youko said to herself. They tried first the roller coaster and then went to play carnival games. Both had fun competing with each other in target shooting, bowling and ball-throwing. Every toy that they earn was transported to the base, where Youko lives. They tried cheering and helping up children win toys too. Meanwhile, the suitor got fed up following them and just vanished. Upon knowing this, Hiromu and Youko let out a sigh of relief.

"Yokatta!" Youko stretched her arms so wide that it hit Hiromu in the head. He walked her home (to the base) with a grin.

"I felt better (going out) after all the exhaustion from school" Youko said approvingly, "how about you?"

Hiromu couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He nodded approvingly also with the words, "I feel toki-doki" and laughed for some time after saying it.

Youko stopped for an instant. Her eyes were so round from astonishment that Hiromu had to ask, "daijobou?"

"You are so honest!" Youko said and ran off inside her home

Usada, Gorisaki and Ryuji were there at the base. They saw how puffed Youko's cheeks were that they had to ask Hiromu about what happened. Ryuji said, "where did the two of you go?"

"we went out" Hiromu said smilingly

Usada, Gorisaki and Ryuji were too lost for words. Usada's jelly buns rolled on the floor that Gorisaki and Ryuji hurriedly picked them up.

Ryuji asked, "what did you say that made her face like that?"

"I told her I felt toki-doki" Hiromu said in reply, "Nick said you feel toki doki when you reminisce what happened during the day"

The three listeners were looking at each other. Nick, who has heard the story from afar, put a palm on his forehead with a sigh. _He has no idea what it is_, Nick, Ryuji, Gorisaki and Usada said to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5: Toki doki redefined

CH 5: Toki doki redefined

Rain had been persistent for days.

Youko caught a cold for leaving her umbrella at school. When she arrived at the base, Ryuji was there explaining his new mecha design to HIromu.

"Yo! Youko-chan!" Ryuji greeted

Hiromu smiled at her, "Ogenki?"

"Genki desu" Youko assured him, not sure whether to return his smile or not. In her mind was the memory where Hiromu said he felt toki-doki. _Dame-desu!_ She said, forcing to clear her thoughts.

She asked where Usada is. Ryuji pointed to the coffee room where Usada was preparing Youko's afternoon snack.

"Youko looked confused, doesn't she?" whispered Hiromu

Only an awkward smile escaped from Ryuji's face. In his mind, he remembered Hiromu's misconception of toki-doki.

Ryuji and Hiromu (with their buddyroids) decided to spend the night at the base for old time sake. At dinner time, Usada came without Youko. The buddyroid looked very worried.

"Youko's sick" Usada said "She forgot to bring her umbrella today"

"poor Youko-chan" Ryuji said

They finished their meal in silence. All of them thought of visiting Youko to her room. Nick and Gorisaki both insisted that Youko had to rest. But Ryuji and Hiromu were concerned that they wanted to check on her, most especially that Youko was deliriously calling her mother in crescendo.

"okasan.." Youko said repetitively

They hurried to her room where Usada had just finished changing her cool-fever patch.

Youko unconsciously stretched her hand as if trying to reach her mother in her dreams.

What surprised everyone was when HIromu knelt near her bed to receive her hand.

Youko woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. She turned to her left to see Usada with her breakfast tray.

"Youko, I made your favorite" Usada said.

Youko was enlightened to see stacks of pancakes in butter and cream. "Arigatou Usada!" she said

Youko was still groggy, so she tried to sit up. She felt something strange with her right hand. True enough, her hand was with Hiromu's.

"Huh?!" Youko tried to pull her hand but it was safely tucked in. Hiromu was very sound asleep, probably because he stayed up all night for her.

"I'll leave it here Youko" Usada left the tray at her desk and vanished from the hallway

Youko tried to wake Hiromu by moving his head left and right. It was all in vain. Hiromu's head was too glued on her bed.

Hiromu woke up half an hour later. When he lifted his head, Youko was drinking her juice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"difficult" she replied quickly

"huh?" Hiromu was confused because Youko looked alright. Until he saw that her right hand was not free. He removed his hand from hers. "G—gomen" he said earnestly

"arigatou" Youko said slowly, gazing at her juice

There was a long pause between the two. What raised the feeling of awkwardness was when Hiromu began looking intently at Youko.

"doushite?" Youko asked nervously

"Nothing" Hiromu replied with a big smile. _Your straw is inverted,_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6:To Hiromu's Surprise

**CH 6: To Hiromu's Surprise**

**Setting: Youko's Home (GoBuster Base)**

On a Saturday morning, Youko thought of going out. She felt much better after being sick two days ago. Ryuji and Hiromu were consistent on checking up on her, which made Youko feel very glad. She was writing on her diary while Usada was watching the news. While she was writing, she heard the word "yakusoku" (promise) from the television. HIromu popped out in her mind—(a.) Hiromu holding her hand when she was just three years old, (b.) HIromu holding her hand when he dragged her to the amusement park, and (c.) Hiromu holding her hand when she was sick. While thinking about these, she wasn't aware that she muttered "Hiromu" aloud.

"Yes?" Hiromu responded from her back. Youko immediately closed her diary. Her eyes were very wide from panic.

'Writing a diary?" he asked. He tried to get the diary from her. But Youko was fast to hold the diary tight in her arms. She was anxious that Hiromu might use his superhuman speed to get the diary from her.

Of course he didn't. Youko went to ask, "what brings you here?".

Nick replied behind Hiromu, "we came to check on you Youko. Hiromu was asked by Ryuji as well"

"Do you feel better now?" HIromu asked. Youko nodded in reply.

"We can visit Ryu-san since he's working here" Hiromu said

"I don't think so, Hiromu." Nick butted in, "You're scheduled for clearance in school today."

Hiromu put his hands in his sides, "sou—ka. Do you want to come?" Youko was confused about the invitation. But Hiromu pointed the college brochures that Ryuji had collected for her in her desk.

"Don't forget your sweets" Hiromu reminded her

**Setting: Hiromu's School**

Youko was engrossed by how magnificent the college edifices were. She gazed from left to right—shuffling between buildings and foreign people. She noticed how different she looked in a long-sleeved dress and knee length socks. She looked at Hiromu who was dressed like any other college student, in polo and jeans.

She and Nick waited in the hallway while HIromu was being interviewed inside the Dean's office. Nick showed to Youko the Dean's list and was proud to say that Hiromu had the highest average. Youko wondered why Hiromu should go to college when he knew almost everything in the world already. Nick replied that Hiromu wanted a "normal" life.

Youko noticed that a flock of college girls were waiting at the hallway with them. They looked giddy while looking at the Dean's list. Hiromu showed up—and to Youko's surprise, the girls flooded all over him.

"He's popular with girls," Nick explained, "With his helpful nature, he's being taken for granted. They thought he's an easy catch because he always responds when being asked for help."

Youko looked at her watch, the girls were already taking five minutes from Hiromu. She told Nick that she'd wanted to buy sweets from a vending machine in the next hallway. She felt her face red, her chest starting to torture her. She tried to walk fast…

"Youko!" Hiromu called out to her. The girls stopped talking. It's their first time to hear HIromu address a girl in her first name. They asked if she was her sister, Hiromu responded with a plain "no" and excused himself from them. He hurried after Youko who looked tense in her place.

"Daijobou? Youko?"

Youko tried to smile and nodded back at him. She pointed the vending machine in the next hallway.

Hiromu thought that Youko was out of fuel. But he noticed that her sweets bag was full. He wondered why Youko was acting strange. _Could she be sick?_ He asked himself.

Youko purchased an enetron for Nick and two sodas for her and Hiromu. Nick excused himself (he just answered a call by commander Kuroki) while Hiromu and Youko sat on a bench at the school grounds.

Youko was too silent. Her eyes looked very concerned as many people (mostly women) were staring at them.

Hiromu put the soda can on Youko's forehead. Youko winced, "it's cold!"

"You look like you have a fever" Hiromu said earnestly.

"I don't have a fever" Youko replied slowly, "please, I'm not a kid anymore"

Hiromu was looking at her intently, as if waiting for her to cry.

"I'm not going to cry" Youko assured him, as if reading his thoughts.

"Gomen" Hiromu smiled in return.

**Setting: Youko's Home (Base)**

Before the school year ends, every section in Youko's school had to present something. Youko's class had to do a drama, which to Youko's horror, was about a Gobusters tribute. Every character had to be randomly picked. Youko had picked a minor character, but to her grief, it was a character that is in love with Hiromu. She tried to complain to their class president, telling that such character cannot exist in a Gobuster tribute. She asked whether she could trade places with a classmate who will do "Youko", but her request was denied.

Youko was trembling while turning the pages of the script. Ryuji couldn't help but to laugh in amusement. Youko told him to keep his mouth shut and never tell anyone about the tribute. She found a nice place to practice her lines, inside RH-03.

Meanwhile, Hiromu thought that it would be nostalgic to check on the buster machines. When he saw that Youko went to RH-03, he followed her inside. He was about to call her when he heard,

"Hiromu, I have something to tell you"

Hiromu stopped. He couldn't see that Youko was reading a script because her back was facing him from the pilot seat.

"Yaah! Why do I have to tell you this!" complained Youko while scratching her head. She looked at the script that was lying in front of her. Hiromu on the other hand was still listening intently.

Youko inhaled deeply, "Hiromu—I like you."

Hiromu's mouth gaped open, "HUH?!"

Youko scrambled to get up. When she saw Hiromu, her mouth parted wide too.

"HUH?!"


	7. Chapter 7: the Tables are turned

**Ch 7: The tables are turned**

**Setting: Youko's Home (Gobuster base)**

Youko was past her bedtime. She couldn't sleep. Memories from some hours ago keep rewinding inside hear head:

_Youko was reading from a script then._

"_Yaah! Why do I have to tell you this!" complained Youko while scratching her head. She looked at the script that was lying in front of her. Hiromu on the other hand was still listening intently._

_Youko inhaled deeply, "Hiromu—I like you"_

_Hiromu's mouthgaped open, "HUH?!"_

_Youko scrambled to get up. When she saw Hiromu, her mouth parted wide too, "HUH?!"_

"_Ano—" Hiromu was struggling for words. His eyes were dancing from Youko to space._

_Youko fidgeted too, "Hiromu, chigaimas—" ("Hiromu, you're wro—")_

_Hiromu's morphin brace rang. It was commander Kuroki from on the other line. He excused himself awkwardly and vanished from RH-03. Youko could only slap her forehead repetitively for missing the chance to explain herself._

Youko decided to call Ryuji for help. She can hear blueprints being examined from the other line.

"Ryu-san, Hiromu heard me practicing my lines"

"_I don't see anything wrong with it Youko-chan" Ryuji said_

"_Demo_—he didn't see that I was holding a script. I didn't even know that he's behind me. What am I going to do Ryu-san!"

Ryuji could only laugh at Youko's story. His face was so red that Gorisaki thought he needed ice. When he gained composure, he told Youko, "_daijobou, I'll talk to him". _

"Arigatou Ryu-san!" Youko said happily. She dropped the line and hugged her usagi to sleep.

**Setting: Youko's home**

The following day, Youko thought that Ryuji had explained to Hiromu about practicing her lines for a school play. The truth: Ryuji hadn't told Hiromu anything yet. He was too busy working with Gorisaki in their deadline that he forgot to consider Youko's request.

Youko also thought that she had to act normal when she sees Hiromu again. In this way, Hiromu may perceive that everything was the fault of the script.

Youko and Usada were making cakes together with Nakamura-san. They planned to hold a party later to celebrate the end of Youko's school year. When Nakamura-san excused herself for a while to use the restroom, Usada pleaded Youko to recite the part (from the school play) where Youko's character is actually talking to Usada. Youko hesitated at first, but Usada was so persistent to participate that she had to give in.

Apparently, Hiromu arrived too early for the party. When he heard Usada's voice from the kitchen, Hiromu thought of joining him. He stopped immediately when he heard Youko talking to Usada.

Hiromu didn't know that Youko was practicing lines that involved a conversation between a girl who likes Hiromu and Usada the buddyroid:

"_Hiromu's really kakkoi (cool), isn't he?" Youko said, trying to act giddy_

"_well, he is the leader of Gobusters after all" Usada said, trying to act like himself_

"_Hiromu's __**kawaii**__ (cute) too" Youko added, "Hiromu, toki-doki!" _

Hiromu eyes were so big that he stood frozen solid. Youko and Usada were laughing at themselves. Nakamura-san appeared later with a grocery list. She asked Youko whether she could run to the grocery while she and Usada prepare the other dishes. Youko nodded happily and went out to the door. She was surprised to see Hiromu standing frozen near the fire extinguisher. Her thoughts whirred from the awkward event yesterday. She puffed her cheeks and decided to act as normal as possible.

"I'm about to go out," she said, "daijobou?"

"Ah!" Hiromu answered tensely, forcing a normal big smile

"what happened to your face?" Youko kidded, pointing to Hiromu's face

"it's-hot!" Hiromu replied quickly, tugging his shirt to convince her

Youko looked outside, some kites were flying because of the strong wind, "carry on" she said to him and went towards the exit.

**Time to Party!**

The buddyroids (including J), Hiromu, Ryuji, Commander Kuroki, Nakamura-san, and Morishita-san were present in Youko's party. The buddyroids were happily satisfied with their own enetron while the others feasted on the dishes prepared by Youko, Usada and Nakamura-san. Youko noticed that Hiromu looked very still. She confided to Ryuji about it.

"Hiromu's silent tonight, Ryu-san" Youko said quietly

Ryuji put his hands together in a praying position, "gomen Youko-chan! I forgot to tell him about your school play!"

Youko's eyes were very wide from shock. "Ryu-san!"—were the only words that escaped from her mouth. Now she realized why Hiromu was acting strange towards her.

Hiromu excused himself from the crowd to answer a call from Rika-san. He went outside the building for better reception. Youko followed him shortly.

Finished with his call, Hiromu headed to the entrance. He stopped to see Youko who looked uneasy beside the entrance.

"Gomen, Hiromu" Youko said looking down, "I forgot to tell you that I'm practicing lines for our school play. It's a Gobusters tribute. My character is a girl who likes you—everything you heard…they're from the script"

Hiromu's mouth parted a little, but no word came out. Youko thought he was deliberating.

"souka" he said, then he started to laugh

Youko's face brightened up, "Baka! (idiot) you thought it was real?"

"Ah" Hiromu answered. To Youko's relief, Hiromu gained back his normal composure—the one that Youko's character in the play described as "kakkoi" (cool).

When they headed back inside the building, it was Youko's turn to be quiet.

**After the Play**

Youko's school play was successful. It may mark the beginning of Youko's vacation, but Youko apparently looked pensive. She had many homeworks with her and it all involved critical thinking and problem solving. But more to that, Youko and Hiromu are now normal with each other. Youko tried to brush away the thoughts when Hiromu was awfully awkward towards her. But she can't deny that she missed it everytime Hiromu would show up at the base in his usual composure. These feelings of regret grew and it made Youko unhappy.

Meanwhile, in the place where the buster machines are located, an employee accidentally pushed a control button that launched CB-01. Without its buddyroid and pilot, it may still move to damage anything that gets into its way. Youko and Usada saw this and went inside RH-03 to stop it.

Youko and Usada fired away to dismantle CB-01, but all efforts were in vain.

"Usada, I'll stop it from the inside" Youko said with conviction, "Every machine has its deactivation button somewhere. Meanwhile, try to stop CB-01 while I'm in it"

Usada refused Youko's suggestion. But he couldn't do anything when Youko motioned RH-03 to CB-01. Youko jumped from her buster machine and landed successfully to CB-01. Usada was firing away while Youko struggled to manually deactivate CB-01.

Meanwhile, Ryuji (from the command center) appeared on CB-01's screen.

"Youko-chan! Do as what I say!" Ryuji was reading from CB-01's system files and told her instructions on how to manually deactivate it.

CB-01 was deactivated soon after. Youko jumped from CB-01 using her superhuman jumping ability. She waved at Usada who moved out from RH-03. Usada looked at Youko from top to toe—Youko had scratches and wounds on herself.

Hiromu and Nick was running towards them. Hiromu appeared very frustrated.

"Baka!" Hiromu said, "You're not trying to kill yourself aren't you?!"

Youko squinted her eyes and grimaced at him, "well, you're not around siscon"

Youko felt her insides grumble. She's starting to lose her fuel. When she's about to collapse, Hiromu was just in time to catch her. Youko was still conscious even if physically incapable to move and she felt awkward when her head was resting on Hiromu's shoulder. She consumed her candy quickly and moved away from him.

Usada and Nick returned with RH-03 and CB-01 back to the base. Youko was walking with Hiromu behind her.

"I'll make sure that the control panels are protected from human error" Hiromu said seriously, "and Youko—don't do it again"

Youko made a face towards him, "I'm not that crying kid anymore Hiromu!" She laughed at her own childish gestures soon after as she commenced to walk again.

"Youko I'm serious!"

Youko turned around to face him. To Youko's surprise, Hiromu looked really frustrated.

"CB-01 is important to you" Youko said, her hands on her hips, "I'm just protecting what is yours"

"So you really like me" Hiromu said straightforwardly

"HUH?!"

Hiromu cleared his throat and looked straightly at her, "I like you too"


	8. Chapter 8: Tokumei: Pursue Youko's Heart

**CH 8: Tokumei: Pursue Youko's Heart!**

**Setting: Country side**

Hiromu and Nick shared the afternoon in their usual spot at the country side. Nick had his enetron with him while Hiromu chose to bring a canned coffee. During vacation, the seashore is crowded with people, but Hiromu and Nick could only count a few.

"Hmm, vacation eh" Nick muttered while lying down as Hiromu did.

Hiromu didn't reply. When Nick looked at him, Hiromu seemed preoccupied.

"Hiromu, oi—daijobou?"

He was answered with a small nod from Hiromu. Hiromu sat up, his back facing Nick.

"Nick, I think I messed up today"

"You sometimes do, when you're too straightforward" Nick chuckled, "When we returned with the buster machines a while ago, I saw Youko –chan covering her face—"

Nick continued, "She may be a good match to you, but Youko is a girl, Hiromu. Girls are sensitive"

Hiromu turned to face him, "Why would she cover her face when I told her that I like her?"

Nick's enetron almost fell from his grip. "What?! I've been with you for fourteen years and I never had a single idea! Way to go Hiromu! I told you, you can do it. What happed then?"

The sea looked very peaceful. Its atmosphere cooperated while Hiromu recalled what happened a few hours ago.

_Youko turned to face him, _

_"CB-01 is important to you" she said, her hands on her hips, "I'm just protecting what is yours"_

_"So you really like me" Hiromu said straightforwardly_

_"HUH?!"_

_Hiromu cleared his throat and looked straightly at her, "I like you too"_

_Youko reacted, "Uzo! (no way!)" She covered her face and ran inside the base. _

Nick tilted his head to the left. He'd wanted to say that Hiromu had been too straightforward. But he thought that Hiromu's confession was genuinely from the heart. "let me just say this Hiromu—the formula of your confession is an amiss—but the content is genuine. You just have to reiterate the content properly—and you have to consider Ryuuji, Commander Kuroki and…Usada"

Ryuuji, Commander Kuroki and Usada were top three of Youko's overprotective guardians. Hiromu thought he had to revisit his logic before seeking the chance to talk with Youko again.

**Setting: Youko's Home**

The next day, Hiromu found out that Youko went out to shop. He thought that it would be a good opportunity to talk with the three overprotective guardians while Youko wasn't around. Ryuuji, Commander Kuroki and Usada were there at the command room, befuddled at Hiromu's sudden request for a meeting. When Hiromu entered the command room, he seemed resolved and tense at the same time. But he masked the tension well enough before Usada can sniff it out from him.

"Commander Kuroki, Ryuu-san, Usada" Hiromu began, "I deeply apologize for the inconvenience."

"just say it already" Usada said

Hiromu cleared his throat , "I ask for your permission to date Youko—" He bowed very low at once, "onegaishimasu! (please)"

The three guardians looked at one another in bewilderment. Usada was expected to complain foremost, especially that he taught Youko to call Hiromu "siscon". But Usada was the first one to give permission to Hiromu, since he knew Youko's feelings very well. He just warned him that he'll tie him to the ferriswheel once Hiromu breaks her heart.

It was Ryuuji's turn to speak, "Youko-chan is free to go out with any person she likes" He took a handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose. Hiromu couldn't hide his laughter seeing Ryuuji as teary-eyed. Gorisaki, who was eavesdropping from afar, commented, _Ryuuji sounds like Youko's otosan (father). _

Hiromu looked at Commander Kuroki and waited for his reply.

Commander Kuroki twitched his lips in his usual fashion. "Since it's you Hiromu, I wouldn't doubt it. Permission granted. Tokumei (special mission)—Pursue Youko's Heart!"

Hiromu decided not to react when Commander Kuroki associated the whole thing with a special mission or operation. He bowed low again for the second time, saying "Arigatou gozaimasu!" with a big smile on his face.

**Youko Returns**

Youko returned with a bag full of snacks. She took a pudding and put down aside the other contents inside her locker. While eating her pudding, she thought of Hiromu. _Hiromu was too blunt then, _she said to herself, remembering his confession yesterday. A smile appeared on her face. She took a handkerchief from her pocket. It was the same handkerchief that Hiromu handed to her when her face was dirty from crying. She examined it while eating her dessert. She couldn't help but to smile so widely.

"I have to return this to him, it has been in my possession for a year" she said

"Youko"

Hiromu appeared from the hallway. Youko scrambled in her seat. She kept the handkerchief inside her pocket.

"What is that?" Hiromu asked

"pudding, chocolate-flavored" Youko said awkwardly

"Chigai (no)" Hiromu said, "the one that you put in your pocket just now"

Knowing that she was caught red-handed, Youko took out the handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to him. Hiromu laughed while looking at it.

"Do you bring this everyday?" he asked

"You're being cocky, **siscon**" Youko said, making a face

Hiromu returned the handkerchief to her. "You can keep it." He said. Youko made a face again and returned the handkerchief in her pocket. Suddenly, Hiromu had an idea. He neared himself towards the entrance.

"Doko ni? (where are you going?)" Youko asked

It was Hiromu's turn to make a face. "I'll get your diary. I remembered when you muttered my name while you're writing something in it. I bet I'll see my name there." He made an exit without using his superhuman speed. "chotto!" Youko called and ran after him. "Oi Hiromu! That's invasion of privacy!"

Hiromu was looking back at Youko while he was running. He didn't know that two employees were pushing a cart in the hallway. When he made a full stop, Youko crashed into him. They both fell down with their faces flat on the carpeted floor. ("_itaii_!" Youko exclaimed, rubbing her forehead)

Ryuuji and Usada were watching from afar.

"tsk tsk" Usada said

Ryuuji just crossed his arms and grinned, "so that's how young people express their love to each other eh?"


	9. Chapter 9: Points of Views

**Ch 9: Point of Views**

**Author's note: This chapter should be different from the previous ones and the stories hereafter. My main objective for writing this chapter is to let you know how the two important characters in the story got to like each other. **

**From Youko's Standpoint**

**(Excerpts taken from her diary)**

**First Diary Entry 1: Watashi wa Youko-desu (I am Youko)**

Watashiwa Youko-desu. I got this diary as a gift from Ryuu-san, my brother by affinity. Ryuu-san and I trained together for thirteen years as decoys to defeat Vaglass. Our bond is as tight as real brothers and sisters. But there is another gobuster aside from us—that _siscon_, Hiromu Sakurada. He defeated his first megazord without a real training. And Commander Kuroki gives him a special treatment. That siscon is very cocky, although Ryuu-san insists that he's a good kid. My point, I don't like him.

**Entry 2: Yoroshiku (I'm pleased to meet you)**

Usada's giving me a hard time in my homework. I better train or sleep than do it.

Hiromu has an interesting weakpoint, he's afraid of chickens. I don't hate siscon, but his straightforwardness irritates me. First, he said my face is rounder than before. Second, he called me 'baka' (stupid) for my logic. Third, he treats me like a kid (although this one has been recently refuted during our mission in the hospital). Demo (but)—Hiromu remembered his promise 13 years ago. Together with Ryuu-san, we will return things back to normal.

**Entry 3: Ryuu-san's weakpoint**

Earlier in our mission, Ryuu-san finally showed his weakpoint. I can't believe it…he was even mean towards me. Hiromu said Ryuu-san failed to meet my ideals. That siscon was insensitive—good thing Nick knocked his head hard. But Hiromu gave me his handkerchief when my face was dirty from crying. That siscon can be good sometimes.

**Entry 15: The music box**

I woke up because I heard a music box playing afar. I saw Hiromu doing it. Through his denial, I could really guess that he misses his parents badly. I miss my hahao (mother) too. But I was too young to remember her. Hiromu was seven when his parents transported to the subdimension. Poor Hiromu.

**Entry 40: A promise meant to be broken**

We returned from the subdimension without our family. Hiromu apologized that cannot fulfill his promise. He cried when he said it—and I cried in return because I won't be with my mother anymore. That promise was meant to be broken, because Messiah cannot be defeated without sacrificing my mother and Hiromu's parents. Looking at the situation now, I have the Special Missions as my family. I have Ryuu-san and I gained Hiromu too.

**Entry 48: Hiromu had the 13****th**** card**

That Enter had his trump card on Hiromu. Everytime we defeat his avatar, he reincarnates. Hiromu denies that he's not bothered if he had to die in order to defeat Enter/Messiah. But recently I saw him pushing himself hard. It seems like he's attempting suicide. I'm worried for Hiromu.

**Second Diary Entry 1: Distance**

It's been months since we've defeated Vaglass. I'm now in highschool. Hiromu came to visit me in school, but he vanished some weeks after (it was really weird). I got to see him again when Usada asked him to deliver my snacks. _Usada—why Hiromu?! _Before, he would call me 'baka' for forgetting my carbs-intake. But earlier, he just smiled at me and told me kindly that I made Usada worried.

**Entry 5: Hiromu said toki-doki**

My suitor/stalker irritates me. I told him many times that I don't like him, but he never gives up! One time he thought Hiromu and I are going out. But Hiromu said that it's not in our nature to lie (haii, we're both straightforward) so we had to go out for real. We went to places where Usada and I spend our usual bonding time. Tanoshii! (I had fun!)

But—Hiromu said he felt toki-doki. That siscon's straightforwardness strikes again! Toki-doki is reserved for the giddy, not for the siscon. Demo (but)—Could Hiromu really like me? Two days ago he held my hand when I was sick. He even stayed up late at night to watch me. The warmth of his hand reminded me the day when he made his promise. I wonder if Hiromu was just being brotherly like Ryuu-san…Dame-desu! Why am I thinking of that siscon!

**Entry 6: HUH?!**

Hiromu tried to read from my diary. But I was fast enough to secure it, hah!

He invited me to his school. He's in fact, popular with professors and girls. When those college girls fussed over him, I had to excuse myself. My chest tortures me from that sight. He's too kind to them. Baka Hiromu!

My section had to do a drama for the school festival. Our president chose a gobusters tribute. Hiromu caught me reciting my "confession" lines in RH-03. I was really in panic when he heard it, so was he! He was awkward then, shuffling between looking everywhere and at me. He lost his usual kakkoi (cool) composure, which is fine by me.

**Entry 7: Clarification**

I told Hiromu that everything he heard from he was from the script. That decision should free me from guilt, but I regret it. It makes me sad. Hiromu's kawaii for being awkward.

**Entry 8: Confession from Hiromu**

CB-01 was launched through human error. It was automatically piloted so I had to stop it to prevent casualties. I am a good pilot myself. But aside from protecting people, I also thought that I had to protect what is important to Hiromu. I succeeded, but I got wounds for bonus. Hiromu was really frustrated. He called me 'baka' again. But now I see why he's overly frustrated—because he likes me. That siscon likes me! (Usada, Hiromu likes me!)

**From Hiromu's Standpoint**

**(From his reflection when he heard Youko reciting her lines)**

Masaka (I couldn't believe it)—

I was in RH-03 when I heard Youko's declaration. Naturally, my response in every confession is to thank the person and apologize that I cannot consider it. I stood frozen while her eyes were wide from shock. Why should I freeze at a time like this? She didn't utter (chi—chick—) as far as I am concerned.

Through my own volition, I became a member of the gobuster team last 2012. I had to fight—and win. That comes with my promise, to return things to normal. I had 13 years of intense training (to be undefeated and lead the Go-busters). Together with Ryuu-san and Youko, we've carried our burden and defeated Vaglass. The only thing I failed to do is to bring back our parents. But as Commander Kuroki said, Vaglass had to be defeated.

With Vaglass gone, Ryuuji is now an engineer designing mechas while Youko is in highschool. Honestly, I missed fighting with my comrades. So I made sure to visit them often during my free time. Youko's regular life included being pursued—and I found it unusual to be protective of her. I told Usada to call me anytime Youko is in a pinch. True enough, Youko had a problem either remembering to bring her sweets or dismissing a stalker. I don't meant to be intrusive, but it makes me happy to be able to help Youko. I did what Ryuu-san wouldn't do—to hold her hand while she was sick and to go out with her unplanned. I just realized that those were beyond brotherly instincts.

Dakara (therefore), I thought of these following premises: a) I always enjoy Youko's company and her childlikeness; b) I am always concerned for

* * *

Youko—and this was heightened when she deactivated CB-01 all by herself and; c) I had this atypical feeling of excitement when I heard that she liked me.

And my conclusion is: I like Usami Youko. Arigatou Nick, now I understand what you meant by "toki-doki".


	10. Chapter 10: Tokumei Surprise Youko

**CH 10: Tokumei—Surprise Youko**

**Setting: Youko's Room**

Agitated and frivolous simultaneously, Youko was deliberating between a white dress and a yellow jumpsuit. Nakamura-san who was with her during that time, was preparing the right accessories for both outfits. Youko picked the yellow jumpsuit while Nakamura tied her hair in pigtails.

"Gomen Nakamura-san," Youko said apologetically

Nakamura-san flashed her usual smile, "Daijobou, Youko-chan. I'm glad that you're able to enjoy what other girls your age do."

Youko looked at Nakamura-san and squinted her eyes, "I'm not sure whether other girls go out with someone like Hiromu" then laughed afterwards.

Nakamura-san reciprocated her laugh.

"But you know Youko-chan, Hiromu-kun is especially a good kid," Nakamura-san said while holding out Youko's bag of sweets, "He asked Commander Kuroki, Ryuu-san and Usada's permission before taking you out"

Youko nodded in amusement. When she checked her time, she freaked out, "Uzo! (no way!). She waved goodbye to Nakamura-san and hurried off to use the transport chute that will bring her to Hiromu in their meeting place at the plaza.

**Setting: At the Plaza**

Hiromu looked at his watch. Youko was 10 minutes late by now. While waiting, he studied his environment carefully. Vaglass may be gone but it doesn't mean he had to put his guard down. By chance, a truck of chickens passed by him. Hiromu stood frozen by its sight.

When Youko appeared, she knocked his head to unfreeze him.

"You're late" Hiromu said, rubbing his head

"Gomen, gomen!" Youko said apologetically, gripping her bag

"Daijobou" he said coolly. He stared at Youko's jumpsuit and chuckled, "what are you wearing?"

When Youko was about to protest, Hiromu took out a yellow memo pad from his pocket. It's the same memo pad that Youko used when they surprised the buddyroids on their birthday. Astounded, only Youko could say (while making faces), "look whose keeping mementos of his crush".

Hiromu staggered and his mouth parted open in awkwardness. While Youko was laughing hysterically, Hiromu gained back his composure and said firmly, "tokumei! (special mission)". Youko stood immobile with her head high and stomach in.

"operation: surprise Youko" Hiromu continued, trying to hide the laughter from his voice.

**Surprise 1: The Rabbit House**

Hiromu cleared his throat, "surprise no.1—bring Youko to The Rabbit House"

The Rabbit House is a place where abandoned and abused rabbits were being taken care of. Youko remembered that Usada brought her to this place when she turned seven on her birthday. However, no succeeding trips were made after because some rabbits nibbled on Usada's wires (thus, paralyzing him for a while). Usada thought it was very traumatic. While Youko was reading from the brochure that was given by a guide, Hiromu recalled his consultation with Usada regarding this surprise:

"_The Rabbit House?" Hiromu asked _

"_sou-desu" Usada replied, "Youko loved it when I brought her there during her 7__th__ birthday. But we never returned after."_

_Hiromu didn't hesitate when he guessed, "the rabbits chewed on your wires"_

_Usada looked uneasy when Hiromu said it straightforwardly, but he replied with a yes._

"_Now that you are here, my Youko could go there again" Usada said happily_

Hiromu and Youko were escorted to a large kennel where some rabbits were being fed with carrots and lettuce. Youko would loudly utter, "Usada!" whenever she sees a rabbit that resembled her buddyroid. They were given carrots and lettuces in case some rabbits go near them.

"Why didn't you ask Ryuu-san to bring you here before?" Hiromu asked while feeding a white rabbit

"Gorisaki always comes with us to make sure that Ryuu-san's temperature is maintained at a certain level" Youko replied, while fussing over rabbits that took all her carrots, "so, Ryuu-san and I can't come here otherwise Gorisaki becomes food also"

A tour guide marveled at Youko being given special treatment by the rabbits. She bent over near the two and asked Youko a question,

"The rabbits would always know a person who keeps the same specie in his/her home. Do you have a rabbit?"

Hiromu thought of keeping Youko's mouth shut before she says something about Usada but Youko already fired away, "Yes I have!" she said excitedly, "he's very yellow with big eyes. He looks really stocky and mad. He's about 3ft tall and makes me do homework and—"

Hiromu quickly covered Youko's mouth with his hand, "w—what she meant to say was her pet is as big as a hare when it stands straight and is sensitive about her homework". He tried to force a compensating laugh because the tour guide gave Youko a puzzling look.

**Surprise 2: the Sweet Village**

Hiromu and Youko stared at the arch that says, "the sweet village".

"surprise no.2, " Hiromu read from the memo pad, "the sweet village. Better if we eat here too, Youko"

Youko couldn't help but be amazed at the different sweets being offered in every shop. To Hiromu's surprise, Youko took out a recycle bag which she explained as necessary in circumstances like this.

Taking Youko to the sweet village was Hiromu's idea. He thought that Youko may want to restock her locker with sweets from the different parts of the world. The sweet village was only new, so it was Youko's first time to go there. The shops were named after a participating country accordingly. There were free tries too. Hiromu couldn't count anymore how many Youko had eaten for free.

With her shopping bag full, they decided to take their rest at a diner. Hiromu asked Youko what she wanted to eat. Youko thought of pasta, pizza and iced coffee. While waiting, she tore open a chocolate bar and shared it with Hiromu.

"I won't be out of battery for 24 hours" Youko kidded

In a table beside them, a family ordered chicken wings. It's aroma was so powerful that Hiromu staggered. Youko looked at him amused and worried at the same time. "Daijobou. I've tried chicken curry with Captain Marvelous" he said at once.

**Surprise 3: Teleportation Facility at the Dainan District**

The sun had already set when Hiromu brought Youko to the once-Teleportation Facility Center at the Dainan District. Instead of a facility, what appeared before them was a big crater—the size of shopping malls combined.

Youko stammered with the memory of the Center where her mom (and Hiromu's parents) used to work. The memory of her crying when she was three years old flashed back. Youko tried her best to hold her tears so that Hiromu wouldn't suspect her of acting like a child.

"Are you crying?" Hiromu asked

"Baka (stupid)!" Youko said biting her lip, "of course…not"

To Youko's surprise, Hiromu held her hand. Youko's eyes widened in shock.

"I made a promise to you here some years ago," Hiromu said, "It was broken when we went to the subdimension for the first time-"

"Vaglass had to be defeated then" Youko butted in

Without looking at her, Hiromu gripped Youko's hand.

"Dakara (that's why)—" he said, "In this place I am telling you—I'm sure to never leave your side. More than what Commander Kuroki, Ryuu-san and Usada can do—"

Youko tried to hide her laugh because Hiromu was in his usual "I am the best" stance.

"Yakusoku (I promise)." Hiromu added

**From Afar**

From afar, a girl with a pink hair clenched her fists tight. She removed her white mask and muttered frustratingly to herself, "I'll steal your heart from her, Hiromu. Whatever it takes."


	11. Chapter 11: Phantom Thief Girl Strikes

**CH 11: Phantom Thief (Pinkbuster) Strikes**

**Setting: Command Center**

Nick had his own stock of enetron at Hiromu and Rika-san's house. With Vaglass defeated, he and the other buddyroids still get their own share of enetron as pension. Nick was busy restocking Hiromu's locker with his enetron cans when Usada and Youko entered from the hallway. He thought that both were fighting again over a homework.

"I'm tired already, Usada" Youko said, her face resting on the table, "let me just solve them tomorrow"

"ashita(tomorrow)?!" Usada replied, "but you have another set to solve tomorrow. You're lagging behind your homework Youko."

Youko stuck her tongue at Usada.

Usada turned his back from Youko and headed to the exit, "Oh well, I better tell siscon that Youko-chan is not doing her homework –"

"Chotto, Usada! Don't tell Hiromu about—"

"About what?" Hiromu asked, he appeared with his hands on his sides while looking straightly at Nick who was continuously putting cans of enetron inside his locker. Nick could only nod and mutter, "hehe". Nick didn't know that the music box from 14 years ago fell from the locker with a small thud.

Youko was delighted when she saw the music box. She remembered that it was a Christmas present from 14 years ago. She took the music box and played the sound of "Jingle Bells".

"Nee Hiromu, can I borrow this?" Youko asked gleefully. Hiromu beamed at her in reply.

**Youko lost it**

The next morning, Youko wandered off at the Plaza. She sat on a bench, stretching her arms to the full. _Rest day at last!_ She said to herself. Apparently, she's been improving in her homework because she didn't want Hiromu to think of her as irresponsible.

She opened her bag and took out Hiromu's music box. She played the music over and over again until she noticed a small commotion a few meters away. In Youko's hurry, she left her bag and the music box on the bench.

The Saionji jewelry shop was in the process of being robbed. Youko barged in. The robbers looked at her and attacked her. Too bad for them, Youko didn't resist to fight. She took them blow by blow and tied their hands in ropes. She waited until the authorities came.

A couple of detectives came and thanked Youko for her help. When she went out of the shop, an elite-looking girl bowed at her.

"arigatou for saving my shop" she said

Youko couldn't believe that such young girl who was only a few years older than her can own a jewelry shop. She thought that the girl looked very familiar, but she couldn't guess who she is. The music box quickly appeared in her mind. She apologized to the shop owner and hurried back to the bench.

"Uzo!" she said, her expression worried.

The music box was gone.

**Youko looks for the music box**

Hiromu just returned at the plaza with the Street Performers group. They spent the whole day entertaining orphans from a shelter at the country side. While walking with them, Hiromu saw a yellow rabbit mascot afar. He thought he'd get the mascot's picture and show it to Youko. The group walked with him to get their pictures with the mascot as well.

A hand tapped Hiromu's shoulder, "Oi Hiromu"

Hiromu turned around. He saw Reika Saionji, the phantom thief (pinkbuster). Only that Reika wasn't wearing her pink wig and white mask.

"Saionji Reika" Hiromu said

"Reika" Reika insisted

Hiromu's former classmates looked at her. They made a sound teasing the two.

"Is she the one you're talking about Hiromu?" a guy classmate asked, "kireii (pretty)!"

Reika smiled and looked down, her cheeks blushing in crimson.

"Chigai (you're wrong)" Hiromu said, his voice firm. His morphin brace rang. He excused himself from the small crowd to answer a call from Usada. Reika bit her lip in protest.

"_Hiromu. Is Youko-chan with you?"_

"No. I told her I'll be performing with the Street Performance group for the whole day". Hiromu replied, his voice starting to get anxious.

"_She's not answering my calls. She's supposed to be home by now. She told me she'll be at the Plaza" _

"I'll look for her" Hiromu said, dismissing the call.

Hiromu returned to his group, bade goodbye and hurried off. His classmates who were left with Reika in the middle of the plaza were looking at each other. They thought they've never seen Hiromu so apprehensive before. Reika gripped her bag. A soft sound just escaped from her bag.

**Youko was found**

Youko thought her legs felt like jell-o. But determination wouldn't escape her conviction. She had to find the music box for one thing—it is very important to Hiromu. She looked at the bench many times. She even asked the plaza marshalls and tourists if they saw a music box. She looked at her time, it's already past 8. She's been looking for the music box for 5 hours already. She never thought of resting to eat dinner. She thought her snacks were enough fuel for her search.

Hopeless, Youko started to sing:

_Boku wa na minna, ikiteiru_

_Ikiteiru kara uta unda…_

Youko repeated the song loudly while looking under the benches. Because of her loud singing voice, Hiromu saw her easily. Hiromu called from afar, Youko froze from her position and muttered, "Uzo!"

Hiromu put his hands in his sides. He didn't utter a word.

Youko looked down. "gomen" she said.

**Youko did it again**

Youko continued her search for three nights straight. The same applied for Hiromu, who would search for Youko everytime she won't answer Usada, Ryuu-san or his calls. Hiromu thought that for three days, Youko seemed distant to him. Usada told him that Youko was able to do her problem sets, but she's always in a hurry to go to the plaza.

Youko was found sitting on the same bench where she lost the music box.

"Youko" Hiromu called, frustration ringing in his voice

She stood up, about to protest. But no sound came from her.

"Baka! (idiot)" Hiromu said, "What are you doing repeating the same procedure for three nights straight?"

Youko didn't answer. She was silent for 5 minutes. To Hiromu's surprise, Youko put her hand on her face and cried loudly. Hiromu's mouth gaped open in this gesture.

"Gomen, gomen Hiromu!" Youko said, her voice frustrated in between tears, "I lost your music box. I left it here with my bag and when I returned— it's gone." She continued, "The Saionji shop was being robbed and to my hurry I forgot to secure the music box"

Hiromu took out a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Youko. "Forget about it Youko, let's go home". Then he turned his back from her.

"Chigai!" Youko said, "I've been irresponsible. That music box is very important to you. It's a memory from our families from the subdimension. I won't get away with it!"

"Youko," Hiromu said, his back still facing her "Lives have been protected for the loss of the music box"

"demo (but)—" Youko said, disregarding Hiromu's judgment

Hiromu turned to face her. He thought he should give her a good judgment.

"You said you're going to protect what's important to me—" Hiromu said, putting a hand under his chin, "but why didn't you protect yourself?" To Youko's surprise, Hiromu smiled at him.

Youko didn't protest anymore. But she thought it would be unfair to disregard the music box easily.

"If you insist, we'll look for it together." Hiromu said, as if reading her thoughts

Hiromu listened while Youko told her all the details. They retraced their steps from the bench to the Saionji jewelry shop. When they appeared in front of the jewelry shop, Reika was standing there.

"shop owner!" Youko pointed, "chotto—you're the phantom thief!"

Reika disregarded her. She turned to Hiromu and said angrily, "why did you forgive her easily? She lost the music box, didn't she?!"

Youko and Hiromu looked at one another. The shop was too far from the bench. Reika couldn't possibly hear their conversation. The word "music box" was enough to blow her cover. Even Reika seemed surprise at her irrational statement.

*to be continued :D


	12. Chapter 12: Yellow Buster vs Phantom T

**CH 12: Yellow Buster vs. Phantom Thief **

**Setting: Outside the Energy Management Center**

The Special Missions thought of a vacation at the country side. To Nick's delight, Rika-san and Hiromu offered their home for their stay. As that day came, Commander Kuroki, Morishita-san, Nakamura-san, Youko, Ryuuji, Hiromu and the buddyroids (including J) gathered outside the EMC for briefing. They decided to rent a tourist bus and asked Ryuuji to drive it. Ryuuji could only scratch his head in reply.

Gorisaki took sympathy by choosing a seat behind him. Meanwhile, Commander Kuroki took a seat opposite Gorisaki.

Youko seated beside the window. With Usada's heavy built, it was impossible for them to be seatmates. So Usada took the back seat with Nick and J. Meanwhile, Hiromu chose a seat behind Youko.

Thirty minutes have passed, Youko was still thinking of the confrontation that happened last night. Apparently, Reika Saionji stole the music box while setting up an act that her shop was being robbed. Her primary motive was to get even on Youko. It was only a bonus when she found out that the music box was owned by Hiromu. She thought that with the box in her possession, Hiromu would get mad at Youko. But the outcome was different from her expectation. In the end, the music box was returned to Hiromu, with Reika becoming more frustrated.

Youko wondered why Hiromu didn't choose Reika over her. Reika seemed womanly and demure like Rika-san, while she was both boisterous and tomboyish. But she's open to the possibility that Hiromu might like Reika. She just didn't know how to react on that yet.

Her eyelids became heavy and soon after her head rested on the window.

**Setting: Sakurada Residence**

The bus had stopped. Youko heard that the buddyroids were being noisy. With her eyes half-open, she thought that her head was no longer resting on the windows. To her surprise, her head was resting on Hiromu's shoulder instead. Youko froze for a while, discerning whether to act normal or be originally awkward.

"We're here" Hiromu told her. Youko lifted her head and looked at the window. A beautiful white house was standing outside.

With all of them off-board, Rika-san welcomed them inside the house. She told them that she prepared lunch for them and enetrons for the buddyroids. Youko noticed that Rika-san was taking glances at her. _Uzo, she's assessing me,_ Youko said to herself.

While eating at their hearts content, Rika-san appeared again with a letter on her hand. It was addressed to Youko. Wondering, Youko tore open the letter. It said:

_I challenge you to a battle._

_If you lose, you'll back off from Hiromu. _

_Meet me tomorrow, 13:00 outside the Sakurada Residence._

_Signed, Phantom Thief Pink Buster_

Youko regretted that she read the letter aloud. Usada smirked, "hmp! She's asking her death! Youko-chan will never lose any battle".

"If it's a physical battle," Ryuuji said, "I think she wouldn't risk fighting with Youko-chan".

Every person in that household shook their head in agreement.

Youko wondered why everybody knew about what happened yesterday. This was answered when Nick pointed her morphin brace. Youko accidentally pressed "call mode" yesterday while looking for the music box and so everybody in the Special Missions had an idea about what happened. Youko suddenly felt embarrassed because earlier, J was reciting Hiromu's lines ("_you said you'll protect what's important to me, but why didn't you protect yourself?_").

Cutting through her thoughts, Hiromu said, "I'll have to be straightforward with her. Forget the invitation Youko, It's all nonsense."

Pause.

Youko folded her arms and raised her chin high, "like what Usada said, she's asking her death". With Youko's confidence, Hiromu could just stare widely at her.

**Pre-Battle Terms**

A limousine of the latest model was parked outside the Sakurada Residence. Reika showed herself in her phantom thief attire. Her real butler, was behind her, eyeing every spectator that pops out from the house. Meanwhile, Usada was muttering something to himself—words like "black shrimp" and "gobuster wannabe" were only among the few words that Youko could decipher. The spectators took their positions outside the house, with Youko advancing to the frontline to face Reika.

Youko felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Hiromu looking as resolute as herself.

"You don't need to do this" Hiromu said

"Of course she had to," Reika said coyly, "It is in Yellow Buster's nature not to decline from any challenge."

Accurately said, Youko doesn't reject any challenge regardless of its nature. When Reika looked satiated herself, Youko began to speak in abstract terms, "if I win, you will stop from _stealing_ anything".

It was a deal. Youko and Reika walked a few meters away from the crowd.

**First Round**

The butler spoke, "In this battle, there are three rounds. The first one tests one's IQ, the second is about one's creativity and the third one is an ordeal about resilience". Then he asked for Morishita-san, Rika-san and Hiromu to lead each round. Usada felt his metal body wobble hearing the first test about problem sets.

Youko and Reika were given their own desks. On each desk was a piece of a blank paper. Morishita-san was asked to provide 5 problem sets each on logic and math. In just a minute, Morishita-san was able to write ten questions on a blackboard provided.

The first test began with Youko feeling uncomfortable. Even if the sets correspond according to what Youko had learned in school, Reika still had the advantage of being a few years ahead of her.

In 20 minutes, Reika was done with her paper already. Morishita-san took over and announced flatly that Reika won the first round. Youko puffed her cheeks while looking at her own paper which only lacked one answer.

**Second Round **

Rika-san took over and handed the two girls a sketch pad each, "You will draw a new plot for my next project. Don't worry if your drawings are not good, but the concept should be considered creative. Please do it in 15 minutes"

For this round, Youko remembered how she and Usada used to make manga when she was 6 years old. Reika on the other hand never liked drawing concepts for a picture book. After 15 minutes, each contender was given the chance to explain their drawing.

Reika volunteered to go first, "I chose magic as the theme. A pair of magical gloves was found by a boy whose hands were deformed. His hands became functional when he used the magical gloves—"

Hearing this story, Youko thought she'd lose the second round.

Reika continued, "Through the magical gloves, he created picturesque drawings. He sold his drawings and acquired a functional pair of hands. Since he wanted his drawings back, he stole them with his new pair of hands."

Hiromu thought how dense the ending was. Tensed with how the plot turned out, Rika-san shifted her glance at Youko.

Youko showed her drawing to the audience. It was a white plump rabbit who was crying for his large front teeth:

"Usagi-chan thought how unlucky he was to have a large set of front teeth. He envied neko-chan who's front teeth were ragged, small and even. He envied buta-chan too for her human-like teeth. He was jealous against his friends who had small and even teeth. But one day, his friends were trapped in ropes and their small teeth cannot save them. Usagi-chan set them free by biting on the ropes. Then he realized—that his front teeth were not ugly but had purpose in themselves. He learned how to be thankful and contented with what he had"

Rika-san assessed the two drawings. Reika's plot was not child-friendly, but Youko's drawing was. She also thought that Youko's drawing was not only colorful in visual but in morals also. Reiterating these thoughts into words, she declared Youko as the winner for the second round.

**Third Round**

The third round will determine the winner of the battle. It was Hiromu's turn to test the resilience of the two contenders. He thought that a cave test will do. He chose a cave that was rumored to be haunted and placed two items there. The winner of the said round is the person who gets the item that is important to Hiromu's middle school life.

Both the contenders were undeniably afraid of ghosts. For Youko, she remembered Jin-san's story of a ghost from the well. Reika on the other hand, was assuring herself that she had the advantage of being the phantom thief who was used to looking for items.

30 minutes have passed, Reika emerged out of the cave with a book on her hand. 5 minutes later, Youko made an exit, with balls being juggled on her hand.

Hiromu explained that when he was in middle school, the books were important to him. But when his adviser forced him to enter the Street Performance Club, he thought that his experience with them was the most important thing that happened in his middle school life.

Youko couldn't stop grinning when she was declared the winner.

However, Reika said something that put Hiromu in silence for a while—

"You're not even certain if she likes you. You haven't heard it from her yet. What makes you sure that she took this battle for you?"


	13. Chapter 13: Sukii!

**CH 13: Sukii!**

**Setting: Sakurada Residence**

The alarm near Hiromu's bed rang.

"shutdown complete" Hiromu said after clicking the off button , still with his eyes closed. He's not the kind of person who will wake up in the wee hours of the morning even if Nick sets the alarm 100 minutes before the ideal waking time.

The door in his room was left ajar. Youko, who was done with her morning exercises, crept inside to wake him up silly.

"oi siscon" Youko whispered, shaking him gently. Hiromu wouldn't budge.

Youko thought how funny Hiromu looked. His hair was all spiked up and unruly. His blanket was messed up and his pillows were scattered everywhere.

Youko leaned her face forward, with only a meter difference from Hiromu. She thought of a very good idea to wake him up. Youko puffed her cheeks and yelled, "tokumei!"

Youko's idea was too good that the outcome was different from what was expected. Yes, Hiromu was widely awake and his speedy reflexes made him sit up. But it was too fast that Youko didn't have the chance to promptly move her face away. The result: His face hit her cheek.

Both of them froze.

"it's—it's not what you think!" Hiromu said, apologizing in discreet

"D—daijobou! It's nothing!" Youko replied, trying to mask her embarrassment.

"Why are you even here?" Hiromu asked, changing the subject.

"J—just wondering why you're still not awake" Youko said. She turned her back and walked briskly to the exit.

Hiromu was about to call her to ask her a question related to the battle yesterday, but he stopped himself from doing so. Reika's words of caution still lingered.

**At the breakfast table**

Everybody from the Special Missions was present during the breakfast. The buddyroids had their own cans of enetron. Youko, Nakamura-san and Rika-san distributed the breakfast dishes—each dish was prepared uniquely and corresponded well to the personality of the person who will eat it. Hiromu had an omurice. When he unfolded the egg, there were balls of rice inside, shaped into rabbit heads. Ryuuji noticed that Hiromu was grinning too much.

Since it was only the second day of their vacation, Commander Kuroki suggested that they spend the whole day at the sea side.

"That's great. We can swim, grill barbecue and do fireworks after" Nakamura-san said. Her suggestion was not contested.

**Seaside!**

The cool breeze was a good cover from the warmth of the sun. The buddyroids were too quick for a splash while the men set up the tents. Rika-san and Nakamura-san counted the ingredients while Youko set up the grill.

"We forgot the barbecue sticks and the spray oil" Nakamura-san said

"Hiromu!" Rika-san called, "get some, will you?"

Hiromu nodded. He knew that there was shop a few meters away and can be reached easily through walking. Before setting off, Rika-san added, "bring Youko-chan with you, you wouldn't know what you'll see". She was referring to the chickens (Hiromu's weakpoint).

_Oneesan, just what are you thinking?_ Hiromu said to himself while he walked through the sand with Youko. Through the corner of his eye, he thought Youko looked funny in striped shirt and khaki shorts, with her hair tied in high pigtails. Hiromu didn't know that Youko thought he looked inappropriate in white shirt and jeans.

They walked too slowly as if no people were waiting for the sticks and the oil.

"you're walking too slow," Hiromu said, denying that he wanted that pace, "I didn't know you wanted be alone with me"

Youko struck his head, "too cocky, are you?—although there's something I need to ask you. I just don't know how to say it. I even read books about it."

When Youko feels awkward, she forgets how to be straightforward. When Hiromu was carrying the burden alone as redbuster, Youko said to him that she'll read more books to refine her thoughts. Hiromu thought it was a good joke.

"why—why don't you like Reika-san?" Youko asked

"Ah" Hiromu said, looking at her through the corner of his eye, "you're asking why I like you". Youko was about to hit him again ("siscon!"), but Hiromu dodged in time.

"to put it honestly, there's no reason for it" he answered, "but I have a premise—and that is, I'm always happy when you're around. You may blame your childlike behavior for that."

Youko thought how brotherly his reason was, so she asked again, "but that's how Ryuu-san sees me, isn't it?" She was worried that Hiromu's regard for her was influenced by a brother-sister relationship.

What Hiromu feared the most was his affection to be compared with Ryuuji. Hiromu was certain that his regard for Youko was way deeper than Ryuuji's. He said strongly, "does Ryuu-san think of a future with you?". What Hiromu meant here was: future=marriage.

Youko's cheeks, which were pink because of the heat, turned to crimson red. The concept of marriage was too early for a highschool student, but what she appreciated most especially was Hiromu's sincerity. Hiromu's not the kind of person who will hide the truth. In this point of time, he was by fact, very blunt.

Hiromu paused for while. Youko did the same too. He turned to face her even if they're a meter away from each other.

"Youko," Hiromu said, putting his hands at his sides and looking up, "consider the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, will you?"

"ch—chiken!" Youko yelled, surprised again at his bluntness. Hiromu froze, his hands still at his sides and his head looking up.

Despite his frozen state, he was still conscious. So he would hear and see what Youko will say and do. He anticipated that Youko will hit him harder this time.

Youko approached him, leaned her face forward and in three seconds her mouth passed his cheek. Next, she struck his head again to unfreeze him. Seeing that Hiromu can move again, she walked briskly away from him while grinning at the same time.

"ch—chotto!" Hiromu said, his cheeks turning the same color as Youko's, "what are you trying to tell me?". He ran towards her, trying to match her pace.

"I like you, siscon" she said slowly but in a confident and childlike manner "and I'm considering you"


	14. Chapter 14: Conclusion

**CH 14: Conclusion**

**Returning to the party**

Hiromu couldn't wipe the grin from his face—for Youko had just considered his request for an exclusive relationship. He was too excited that he volunteered and overdid all the tasks asked by his oneesan [such as but not limited to] cleaning the grill and carrying materials in and out the bus. He even outshined the others in swimming, beach volleyball and jet skiing.

Meanwhile, Youko was similarly giddy herself. Once in a while she would glance at Hiromu and then at Usada who seemed to notice that something good was going on. Youko thought her heart would burst everytime Hiromu would smile widely at her.

By nightfall, they concluded the party with fireworks. Youko seated herself on the sand while watching Hiromu playing roman candles with Ryuuji, Morishita-san, Commander Kuroki and the buddyroids. To her surprise, Rika-san whispered something to her ear.

"arigatou, Youko-chan" Rika-san said. When Youko replied with a questioning look, Rika-san continued, "I've never seen Hiromu that happy before".

Youko smiled shyly and nodded her head in reply.

"there's something I'd like to ask from you" Rika-san said.

"what is it Rika-san?" Youko asked

"please help Hiromu overcome his phobia to chickens" Rika-san chuckled.

After playing with fireworks, the Special Missions and Rika-san packed their belongings and went back to the bus.

**Five years after**

The teleportation facility at the Dainan district was restored. Hiromu found himself gazing at the Ryuuji's mechas, now moving around an enetron tank. He took out a pen from his pocket and started writing comments on a paper attached to a folder. When he was done, he gave the folder to an intern who was waiting some inches away from him.

"give this to Ryuu-san" Hiromu said, returning the pen in his pocket

"_Yokai_, Center Chief Sakurada".

Hiromu proceeded outside the facility to meet the newly-designed mechas. He thought Ryuuji's designs were really good, especially the one that had an eagle as its buddyroid. Ryuuji was able to design and make mechas that had advantages in the sky, land and on water.

He waited for the mecha to be deactivated. Shortly, a pilot emerged from the mecha's flap. Hiromu smiled widely at the pilot, drew himself closer and gripped the pilot's hand tight. He pulled the pilot closer to him and pressed his mouth on hers.

"we'll be caught, siscon" Youko chuckled, her fists pressing lightly on his chest, but she didn't pull back. Subsequently, she rested her head on Hiromu's shoulder.

Both of them looked at Ryuuji's other mechas in the sky.

"Ryuu-san's living his dream now" Hiromu said, "and you?"

"I'm both a scientist and a pilot, Hiromu" Youko said, making a face, "I'm like okasan (mother)".

It was true. Youko was living her own dreams too. As for him, he never expected that he'll be chosen as the center chief at the Dainan district. In his mind, he was hoping that Youko may still have a dream that is waiting to be fulfilled…

**A Surprise**

Youko was working in the same department as Hiromu. While she was analyzing data on her computer, the department's light warned her of an emergency situation. Nervous, Youko grabbed her helmet and proceeded outside the facility to go to the place where the mechas were currently deployed. She looked around the place—a conflict didn't seem to exist. Wondering why the alarm bell sounded, she tried to contact Hiromu. Apparently, Hiromu wasn't answering her calls even if she used her morphin brace.

Youko walked further until she noticed the eagle buddyroid circling on a tree nearby. She tried to call it but was distracted to see Usada with a balloon.

"Usada," Youko called, "what are you doing there?"

Usada didn't reply. But he gave the balloon that he was holding to Youko.

There was a message on the balloon. It said, "give me to Gorisaki". Youko wondered why a balloon had to be given to Gorisaki. She looked away from Usada and saw Gorisaki sitting on a marble bench. Youko walked further and gave the balloon to Gorisaki. Youko threw away her questions, but like Usada, Gorisaki wasn't answering. Instead, Gorisaki deflated the balloon and in it was a key.

There was a paper attached to the key. It said: "Give me to Nick"

Gorisaki gave the key to Youko. Youko recognized that it was a key to a compartment attached to Nick's body. She walked away from Gorisaki and saw Nick looking apprehensive while walking at the garden.

Youko approached Nick, "I think this key is yours" she said.

"Yes, it is" Nick answered and turned his back to Youko. He motioned Youko to insert the key to the lock in his compartment.

Youko stared widely in disbelief at the paper that was resting inside Nick's compartment.

It read, "Would you consider marriage?".

Youko turned around. Hiromu was only a meter away from her. He looked as apprehensive as Youko.

"what is this?" she asked, trying to contain emotions from her eyes

"Usami Youko," Hiromu said, enveloping Youko in his arms, "would you— marry me?"

Youko hugged him back. She rested her head and cried silently on his shoulders. In less than a minute, she gave a nod, signaling a "yes".

The buddyroids cheered. Ryuji cheered happily from a window, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I love you, Usami Youko" Hiromu said, wiping the tears from Youko's eyes with his handkerchief

"I love you too, siscon" Youko answered as she punched Hiromu's arm lightly.

**Author's Note**

This is the end-chapter for my fanfic. Thank you so much for viewing and leaving your reviews. I would still make fanfics about them in the near future, but in a different story of course. Thanks again!


End file.
